daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Luminous Code Performance (Luminous×Skies): Stage 6
Performers: 'Luminous Code * '''Episode: '4 * 'Song: 'One Room Disco * '''Coords: Topaz Command Coord (ALL) * 'Appeal: '''Idol Type Brumes Start The members suddenly enter the stage revealing to all be wearing the Topaz Command Coord. Ryuu has long pants and sleeves making him look like a male commander. All of them stand in their position. A voice echoed on stage "Welcome to LC World. The party never ends." Music started. " Everyone!" Ryuu exclaims "Are you ready!" The fans replied with excitement. The LC lightsticks flashed with different colors. The room became a rave party. Performance Miyawaki Isabel, Barahona Ryuu, and Kawamoto Lava Lyrics One Room Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco ''During the "disco" chorography each of them created squares. The squares float to the sky and exploded into sparkles.Ryuu smiles. Luminous Code runs back and fourth waving at the crowd and began the choreography Everything needs fewer than before, everything is halved in my single life But my luggage is heavy, my feelings are light Even when I open the window, all I see is an unusual scenery I feel uneasy but I know I will be happy Can I get along well with this new situation? Let's put the room in order and go shopping In the place under the distant sky, what do you think about? Unless I think maybe I should be able to do it, I can't do anything The audience cheers loudly screaming nice things. Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco '' Luminous Code's aura appears surrounding the members. Five flames of different colors ( Blue, Yellow, Orange, Lavender Purple, Mint Green) circulate around. The fire gets bigger during her performance. Yellow stars floating around, black butterflies, blue diamond color, transparent code number Small gears flow around: big, small, and medium gear, rainbow color sound-waves, sparkling lightsticks floating around, Rectangular Black Boombox, Square shapes of all different colors growing small to big, and sparkling jewel planets circling around every aura'' Everything needs fewer than before, everything is halved in my single life But I'm afraid of taking too much calories, my feelings is light /MiyaShampooing my hair, with my eyes closed /MiyaI can't turn on a shower, but I know I will be used to it Can I get along well with my new situation? Playing some music, I'll make a plan again and again Today, somehow, there is nothing particular, so I want to swing with the rhythm. One Room Disco As bright as the daytime, Lights of the city Hide the starlight from the sky A lot of dizzy lights Look as if they would melt and disappear Can I get along well with this new situation? Let's put the room in order and go shopping In the place under the distant sky, what do you think about? Unless I think maybe I should be able to do it, I can't do anything. ''They perform a Idol Type Brumes. Izzy and Lava created a Cool Brume and Ryuu with a Pop Brume. '' Can I get along well with my new situation? Playing some music, I'll make a plan again and again Today, somehow, there is nothing particular, so I want to swing with the rhythm. One Room Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco End Luminous Code then performs the next song. Category:Luminous Code Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Kawamoto Lava Category:Episode 4 Category:Performances Category:Luminous X Skies